


Hug for: The Door

by IwriteDreams



Series: Hug for: [10]
Category: World Trigger (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Bear hugs, Fluff, Hugs, Humor, M/M, Texting, text fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 21:50:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20460038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IwriteDreams/pseuds/IwriteDreams
Summary: Izusato in BEAR HUGS





	Hug for: The Door

[ Izumi? You there? I’m going to stop by. ]

**[ Yeah man, just chilling at the squadroom. Come on over ]**

**[ Did sniper practice get out really late or something? I thought it finished at 2 ]**

[ Ended early. Netsuki called me in ]

**[ Again? He needs to step off u :( ]**

[ Apparently the meme I retweeted yesterday came from a problematic account and I wasn’t aware so he yelled at me for a while, ]

**[ F ]**

[ Went on and on about how im the face of border or something. I don’t think he’s keeping up with the statistics. I’m the forgotten loser bitch. ]

**[ Don't say that. Illegal. >:( ]**

[ It’s true! I'm the least popular by a mile ]

[ its okay Izumi it doesn't bother me ]

**[ whatever you say. But in my opinion, you're the best one of all ]**

[ -eyeroll- ]

**[ your the most handsome and smart and nice and talented and you have a cool boyfriend. So shut up. ]**

[ Are you a part of my selling point? ]

**[ you gotta be your own biggest cheerleader man. ]**

[ Izumi, I think that's called being egocentric ]

[ its funny bc nobody even really saw the tweet. Natsuki was doing daily checking and figured that out himself. Nobody else knew ]

[ honestly, if he'd asked nicely i would have taken it down no questions asked- why does he always have to yell at me? ]

**[ I think they pay him by the decibel of his voice per hour. The louder he is the more $$ he earn ]**

[ At this point? Maybe. ]

**[ Still. No idea how these idiots don't realize how dope you are ]**

[ dope??? ]

**[ yeah. ]**

[ 1. Its 2019, nobody says that anymore, 2. I have never touched a drug in my life. ]

**[ but bby ur my drugg ]**

[ what. ]

**[ DRUgsdfdgggpjoim ]**

**[ Sorry! Tachikawa nabbed my phone. ]**

[ I figured. You’d never say that. ]

**[ Do you want me too? Embarrass you with shit pickup lines? ]**

[ no. ]

**[ There you go. ]**

**[Tachikawa is kinda right tho. I love you <3 ]**

[ love u 2 ]

**[ dude the heavens have aligned. Resident rat man just left the squad room and Kunichikas headed out ]**

[ so your squad rooms empty? ]

**[eh, Tachikawa’s here, but he won't care if we make out ]**

[ hard pass. ]

**[ Why not? ]**

[ I’m NOT MAKING OUT WITH YOU WHILE TACHIKAWA EATS FRIED RICE CRACKERS AND JUST WATCHES. ]

**[ okay, fine. I’ll kick him out too. ]**

[ wait, you were serious? ]

**[ what? ]**

[ Tachikawas actually still there and you’d actually be willing to make out with in front of him? ]

**[yeah?]**

**[ Tachiakwas my bro- he's a cool dude. Id let him make out with Jin if i were in the room, id just ignore em. Bros before being disgusted by hoes bc hoes deserve respect. ]**

[ WHY ARE YOU SO WEIRD?! ]

**[ Idk, i'm just real chill with Kei I guess ]**

**[ also where the hell are you you've been taking forever! ]**

[Azuma stopped me and was reminding me to keep a watch out for certain newbies. Pretended I was writing them down on my phone. ]

**[ dude… did you get the names tho? ]**

[ no? But also, that’s not my job. I wish it were- but you're even more fun. ]

**[ I know. Dude, the day Azuma retires, you’ll be the greatest sniping teacher for newbies there ever was. You’re a great teacher ]**

[ :) ]

**[ <3 ]**

[almost there ]  
  


Sure enough, the doors of the Tachikawa squad room slid open, and Izumi stood up to meet Ken. There weren't even any hellos or friendly words between them before Izumi wraps Ken up in the mightiest bear hug his trion body could muster. 

“Woah- Hey! Izumi!” Ken pouted, wondering if this was what a boa constrictors grip felt like. But Izumi’s hold remained firm. Ken couldn’t see Izumi’s face, but he knew he was smiling. 

“Hey! Man-!” Ken fumbled over his words as Izumi picked Ken up, just an inch or so off the ground.

“I missed you!” Izumi grumbled playfully. “ANd all that shit that’s bogging you down? You left it at the door.”

“But, Izumi-”

“You left it. At the door.” Izumi repeated firmly. “It’ll be there to deal with when you leave. Now. Just…” Izumi wasn’t sure how to even finish his own sentence, so he just squeezed Ken a little tighter for a moment, and Ken got the jist of what he was saying.

Ken was placed back upon the floor, finally released from the monster grip that was Izumi Kohei and they smiled. 

“Good to see you,” Izumi said. 

“I love you,” said Ken. 

**Author's Note:**

> why did i think a 20 part series was a good idea?


End file.
